They Don't Know That He's Famous
by Dragonchick101
Summary: Modern AU. Like the title says: They don't know that he's famous. This is the story of how Hiccup became the famous rock-star of the century but only his immediate and extended family know. Will that change when he graduates high school? Who knows. Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! I have started a new story because I have major writer's block, so I will not be able to continue Mystery Rider for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please review if you liked it or had any constructive criticism, it would really make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, people, or songs. The only thing that I own is the story and maybe some OCs if I decide to add any.**

* * *

3RD PERSON'S POV

Hiccup woke up to the sound of Toothless shouting in his ear. Not a nice experience you want to go through. Why was he shouting in Hiccup's ear? Because today was the day that Hiccup graduated from high school.

"Go away Toothless! It's five in the morning!" Hiccup sat up and checked his watch.

"No it's not, the clocks changed last night. Anyway, Taylor said she had a surprise for you." Toothless reset Hiccup's watch for him and then went over to the door to wait.

"What sort of surprise?"

"She didn't tell me, she told me to wake you up, get you dressed, and take you to the town hall."

"Wow..." Hiccup said with sarcasm, "...you're twenty and married and she still bosses you about like you're a kid."

"It's not my fault she's pregnant!"

"Actually, it is your fault: you were the one who married her and got her pregnant."

"Just shut up and get dressed!"

"OK, OK, I'm going." Hiccup gets out of his bed and goes to the bathroom to get changed.

"Oh, and Taylor said she wants you to go in your costume and mask."

"Why would she want me to do that?"

"She didn't say."

Five minutes later Hiccup and Toothless were outside. There were two cars parked in the driveway, one was a red sports car and the other was a black sports car. Toothless started towards the red car but Hiccup held him back.

"If she wants me to go in costume then there is most likely going to be fans swarming me. So we're going to go in my car."

"Ugh, fine. But remember: if you don't get there on time then Taylor is going to be mad."

"Don't worry, the town hall isn't that far away."

Hiccup got into the driver's side and Toothless got into the passenger side.

* * *

HICCUP'S POV

As I drove us to the town hall I had a thought. "Hey, Toothless?" I said, keeping my focus on the road.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't the town hall a public venue?"

"Yeah...Oh, I see what you're getting at."

"Why would Taylor ask us to go to the town hall if it's a public venue?"

"I have no idea."

I parked round the back of the town hall and walked round to the front...to be swarmed by teenagers. Almost as soon as we appeared, a door guard opened the door and let us in but kept everyone else out. But little did I-or anyone else-see that someone had managed to sneak in.

We went through to the main hall and found the lights switched off so I reached up and turned the light on.

Loads of people jumped out of hiding and shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"Whoa, what's going on here?" I asked.

A woman who had long blonde hair and was visibly pregnant came up to me and Toothless and said, "It's a congratulations party for you."

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Taylor, but you didn't have to do this."

A man with short, dirty blonde hair swept up in a cool fashion came up to me and said, "We all wanted to do it, but it was Aunty Madonna's idea. Oh, and don't worry about the fans outside, we booked the entire hall for the entire day until your graduation.

"Thanks Olly." I said.

"Don't mention it Bro." He replied mirroring my smile.

Another woman with shoulder length blonde hair came up and gave me a _massive_ and I mean _massive _hug.

"Congratulations, Kiddo!" She said as she tightened her death grip on me.

"Aunt Madonna, I think you're killing the lad." Toothless said as he saw that I was struggling to breath.

"Oh sorry Hiccup, it's just that it's so exciting that you're graduating high school!"

"Hiccup!?" A voice came from behind me. I turned around and thought, _'Oh no, I'm screwed. I am totally screwed.'_

Standing in front of me was a girl about my age with sky blue eyes and long blonde hair that lay across her left shoulder in a complicated braid. She had a red tank top on and a skirt that reached down to her knees. Standing in front of me was no other than Astrid Hofferson: my girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N Hey everyone! I hope you liked this first chapter, and don't worry because everything will become clearer when the next chapter is updated. Sorry if there was any spelling or grammar mistakes because I wrote most of this on my hudle2 at one o'clock in the morning. Please review and tell me what you think and feel free to PM me if you have any ideas or advice. Just so you know, Hiccup and Toothless are brothers and they are related to loads of famous singers through blood and marriage. The dragons will be humanized and will be the older brothers or sisters of the gang. If you want to see any minor characters like Dagur, Heather, Alvin, Savage, Mildew, Trader Johann, etc. PM me and I will try to squeeze them in somehow. Also, if you have any ideas for an OC then please tell me and I might add them. Anyway, one more thing and then I'll stop boring you to death: If I don't update for a while then it means that I'm having trouble writing the chapter, because I just update once I've finished writing it.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm sorry if you are a bit confused as to what the last chapter was talking about. But do not fear! Hiccup is here to explain. Enjoy and please review if you like it.**

* * *

*TIME JUMP: WEDNESDAY THE 29TH OF FEBRUARY, 2012. HICCUP'S POV*

I woke up to the sound of music coming from outside. Being curious, I got up and got dressed. Once I was ready, I went downstairs and was just about to open the front door when I heard a voice behind me.

"Morning sleepyhead."

I groaned and turned around to see my brother, Toothless standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning." I replied, and them noticed his outfit. He was wearing his favourite pair of black sneakers, his best pair of dark jeans, his band tee-shirt (a black shirt with the words 'Dragon Masters' on the back), and his pitch black hair was slicked back and spiked up. "What's with the getup?" I asked.

"I'm going to propose to Taylor." Toothless said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

I felt happy for him and sad at the same time, "So this," I started, pointing at his outfit, "has nothing to do with today?"

"What's so important about today?" He asked, confusion written on his face.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and said, "Oh, nothing."

"Hey listen, could you do me a favour?" I nodded. "Come to the town hall in three hours."

"Sure." I said as I trudged back up the stairs. I couldn't believe it: my own brother forgot my birthday, my actual birthday, not one of the in between ones.

"Hey Bud." I said to my pet gerbil, who was watching me from his cage.

* * *

I trudged along the road heading to the town hall. It was rather quiet today, there was hardly anyone about. In fact, there was no one about, the town was completely deserted.

I walked through the door and immediately the hall was filled with shouts of "SURPRISE!" and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I looked round at everyone and smiled, they had remembered.

My cousin, Olly Murs, came up to me and said, "Happy fourth birthday!"

I groaned internally and was about to speak to him when my Aunt Madonna came up and said, "Don't annoy him Olly. Happy sixteenth birthday Hiccup!" The last part was directed at me.

"Thanks Aunt Madonna, but he's right: technically I am only four." I said with a chuckle.

Toothless came up behind me and said, "Sorry to ask this of you since it's your birthday, but my gituar player couldn't make it-"

"-and you want me to fill in for him?" I finished. Just about everybody knew that I was fluent in every instrument in existence.

"Please?" Toothless begged.

"Yeah sure, just as long as I don't have to sing." I replied, giving him a stern look.

"Aw, come on, everyone knows that you love singing." Toothless' girlfriend, Taylor Swift, said.

"Ok, fine. One song." I said when I saw the pleading look in Toothless' eyes.

* * *

ASTRID'S POV

Me, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were standing in front of the stage in the town hall. Ruff and Tuff were fighting, Fish was on his phone to someone, and Snotlout was constantly trying to get my attention by flirting with me.

Suddenly Stoick stood up on the stage and said, "Citizens of Berk, may I welcome you to Hiccup's sixteenth birthday party. We are going to have some entertainment throughout the afternoon, I haven't been told what type of entertainment but I hope you enjoy it.

Stoick left the stage and the curtains opened to reveal 'Dragon Masters', the band that my older sister played in. The drummer was Toothless, Hiccup's older brother, the pianist was Stormfly, my older sister, on the trumpet was Meatlug, Fishlegs' older sister, on the DJ station were Barf and Belch, Ruff and Tuff's older twin brothers, and Snotlout's older brother, Hookfang, was supposed to be playing the gituar, but he was sick. What astonished me was that Hiccup was taking Hookfang's place.

Toothless started off, and soon the band was playing a song that sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite remember what it was called. As he was playing, I couldn't help but stare at Hiccup and the fluid strokes he used. Then he started to sing.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming__ about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

The music started getting a bit faster and I could fell myself falling in love with Hiccup's voice.

_I see this life like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

There was a gap in Hiccup's singing and there was just music for a couple of beats, then he started up again.

_I feel your love and I feel it burn_

_Down this river, every turn_

_Hope is a four-letter word_

_Make that money, watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that downs me, makes me want to fly_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'__ll be, we'll be, counting stars_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Everything that kills me... makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

The entire hall erupted into cheers and I was cheering along with them. Hookfang showed up in the middle of the song, so he up and took the place of Hiccup. I went backstage where I knew Hiccup was going to be.

"Astrid! W-what are you doing back here?" Hiccup said as I went up to him.

"I just wanted to say that you were amazing up on the stage." I replied. As I stood there, I took a moment to study his face, and as I was doing so he studied mine. "I never knew that you were such a good singer. It's a shame that you keep it bottled up all the time."

"Y-you really think so?" He said as his hand went up to rub the back of his neck.

"No, I don't think so, I know so." I gazed into his eyes and I could feel myself leaning towards him, he leaned in as well and we locked lips. As we kissed, my hands went up around his neck and his hands rested on my hips. After about a minute, we broke for air but didn't pull away from each other.

"Astrid?" Hiccup said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I love you. I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes you."

I giggled slightly before replying, "I love you too. I only just realised it the other day but, I really do love you."

We kissed again, more passionately this time. His tongue ran along my lips, asking for entrance and I opened my mouth to let him in. Our tongues tangled with each other and I moaned into the kiss.

"Hiccup?" Stoick called from the hall.

We broke the kiss and Hiccup shouted, "Just a minute Dad!"

"You should go see your Dad." I said.

"My Dad can wait." He mumbled in ear and we locked lips again. When we finally broke Hiccup looked at me and said, " Astrid, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes I will." I replied and kissed him again.

"Hiccup!"

"Look, you should go see what your dad wants." I said to him.

He gave me one last kiss before mumbling the he loved me and going to see his dad.

At that point, the finished all their songs and went backstage, where I was still sitting.

"Astrid are you OK?" I look up to see a tall girl with long, wavy, blonde hair that had blue highlights in it looking down at me.

I looked up at Stormfly and tried to say something but I couldn't.

Toothless came up beside Stormfly and said, "I know that look, she's either been kissed by a boy or she now has a boyfriend." I blushed, was it really that obvious? "Oh, wow apparently both."

"Who is it?" Stormfly asked, coming to sit down beside me.

"Hiccup." I managed to say.

"Really?" Toothless said, looking really surprised. I nodded my head.

It was at that moment that Hiccup came backstage and sat down beside me.

"Hello M'lady." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey Babe." I replied, turning around so I could kiss him.

"Astrid!" I hear Snotlout's voice nearby.

" Stormfly, could you bring Snotlout here please." I say before turning to Hiccup and kissing him passionately.

"Astrid!?" We break from the kiss and I look over at Snotlout.

"Yeah?" I say, taking in his face that was a flood of different emotions.

"Why are you kissing Useless?" He says, looking disgusted.

"Because she's my girlfriend now." Hiccup says.

Snotlout looked between me and Hiccup before running out the room.

"Now, where were we?" He says and kisses me again.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry in advance if there is any spelling mistskes because I'm writing this on my hudl.2 at two in the morning. Just in case you didn't pick it up, the sone that Hiccup was singing was 'Counting Stars' by OneRepublic. Please review if you have anything you want to tell me.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Welcome back to 'They don't know that he's famous' I apologise in advance for any mistakes, because it's written on my hudl.2 Thanks to forestshadow for the review, I had to keep myself from laughing when I read it. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

HICCUP'S POV

The Monday after my birthday, I found Astrid sulking at our usual lunch table.

"Hello M'lady, why the long face?" I said as I sat down beside her.

She sighed, "I asked my Dad if I could get tickets to go see Olly Murs tonight, but he said that there wasn't any seats left."

I smiled to myself, then said, "Do you still want to go?"

"Yes, of course I do! I am a massive fan of Olly Murs!"

"Stay there." I said as I got up. I went over to my locker and opened it. Inside it were two front seat tickets to see Olly Murs, as well as two backstage passes.

I went back to the cafeteria and sat down again, "Here." I said as I gave her one of the tickets and one of the backstage passes.

"Hiccup! How did you get these?" She said as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I have my ways." I said as I hugged her back.

"Can you come to pick me up?" She said as she leaned in ever so slightly.

"Sure, what time?" I replied before closing the gap between us. Our kiss was interrupted when we heard catcalls and wolf whistles from behind us. I turned around and saw a group of the footballers standing there, looking at us. I recognised the two boys at the front and fought back a groan.

"Hey Astrid, what're you doing with fishbone over here?" The first boy said as he stepped towards us.

Astrid jut rolled her eyes in disgust and said, "What do _you_ think I'm doing, Dagur?"

The second boy stepped forward and said, "It _looks _like you're kissing Useless, but I know that you're just pretending."

"Eret, why would she pretend?" I said as I stood up.

"Because you're _Hiccup_." Dagur said, advancing on Astrid.

"So?" Astrid said, standing up and walking over to Dagur.

"Dagur!" I turned to see a girl with long black hair that lay over her left shoulder in a braid.

"Heather! Why are you here?" Dagur said, suddenly looking nervous.

"You were going to come with me to cheerleading practice." She replied, looking annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you later Eret." Dagur said as he went after Heather.

I watched as Eret and the rest of his friends walked away.

Astrid turned my head to look at me before kissing me and then saying, "I'll see you tonight. Seven."

I nodded and kissed her back. When we broke the kiss, Astrid went to her next class while I went to mine.

* * *

After school, I went home to get changed. I heard a noise coming from the living room, so I went to see what it was.

"Hey Hiccup" Toothless greeted me from the couch. I noticed that Taylor was sitting next to him.

"Hey Toothless, Taylor. What are you watching?" I said walking through the room to get to the staircase.

"I don't know. Just some rom-com that's on the TV." Toothless replied. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm taking Astrid to see Olly tonight." I said before adding, "And, no you can't come, all the tickets are sold out."

Toothless shrugged, "Wasn't planning to. Anyway, you're much better than him."

Taylor put on a fake pout and turned to Toothless, "What about me? Am I better than Olly too?"

Toothless grinned at her, "Of course you are. You're the best female singer I've ever heard."

I smiled and went up to my to get changed.

As I shifted through my clothes, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hey Liam, what's up?" I said as I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hey Hiccup. Harry's phone broke and says he wants to talk to you about something." A deep voice came from the phone.

"Ok, put him on."

"Hey Hiccup." A different voice said.

"Hey Harry. Liam said that you wanted to talk."

"Yeah. Well, you know how everyone keeps saying that you're really good at singing?"

"How could I forget? It's all I heard on my birthday."

"Well, our director says that Simon Cowell wants to hear you sing. And if you're any good, he'll make you famous."

"Woah! Really? Are you sure this isn't one of Louis's pranks?" I stopped what I was doing, to surprised to move.

"I'm sure. He wants you at his house tomorrow. He also said that if you want, you can keep your real identity a secret."

"Awesome! Tell him that I'll see him tomorrow after school."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye." I put my phone in my pocket as I processed what had just happened. I changed into some blue jeans and a red shirt, then I grabbed my black leather jacket from the hook on the back of my door and went downstairs.

"I'm going out for a few minutes. I'll be back before dinner." I told Toothless as I headed towards the door.

* * *

"Hey Gobber!" I shouted as I walked into the workshop.

"Hey Hiccup. What are you doing here?" A man with one arm and one leg came through to the main room.

"I'm here for my motorbike." I said, giving him a look that obviously said, _'You know what I'm here for'_

"Oh, yeah. I replaced the wheel that Snolout punctured. And I fixed the brakes that the twins somehow managed to wreck."

"Thanks." I went over to the key rack and found my keys.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school?" Gobber said, walking over to the back room and pressing a button that opened up the back of the workshop.

"Actually, I can't come to work tomorrow. I have something that I need to attend." I said as I walked over to my long, sleek, black motorbike.

"Something so important that you can't work tomorrow?" Gobber gave me a quizzical look.

I froze for a second before deciding to just say, "My Dad's forced me to get a real job. The interview is tomorrow after school."

"Oh. Well, see you later."

"Bye Gobber." I said as I got my bike and put my helmet on. I turned the key and drove out of the workshop.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! I have finally recovered fully from my writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, can anyone guess who Hiccup was talking to on his phone? If you can, review or PM me. Please review or PM me if you have any ideas or advice.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating. I was going to work on this chapter on Friday, but I had an unexplained collapse and had to be rushed to hospital in an ambulance. But I'm fine now. I have created a poll on my profile for this story. Just vote for one of the four songs, and the one with the most votes will be sung by Hiccup in the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

ASTRID'S POV

I stood in front of my full body mirror in my room. I gave myself a quick once over. I was wearing a red tank top with some blue jeggings and I had my hair in a complicated braid that was lying over my left shoulder.

I picked up my ticket and backstage pass.

Just then, I heard the doorbell. I heard my Mum open the door and just about made out what she was saying.

"Why hello, Hiccup! Astrid's just getting changed, she'll be down in a minute. Why don't you come and sit down while you wait?"

Well, that's my cue.

I put my backstage pass around my neck and started down the stairs.

* * *

HICCUP'S POV

I turned the engine of my motorbike off and kicked the kickstand into place.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Astrid's Mum answered it.

"Why hello, Hiccup! Astrid's just getting changed, she'll be down in a minute. Why don't you come and sit down while you wait?"

I nodded my thanks and went through to the living room.

About thirty seconds after I had sat down, I heard Astrid coming down the stairs.

I took a deep breath and stood up.

Astrid walked into the living room and smiled at me.

I smirked at her, "Were you planning to wear similar clothes?" I gestured to our outfits, which we had somehow managed to make look identical.

She smirked back, "No. I just grabbed the first things I could that were clean."

"Come on. We don't want to miss it, do we?" I gently tugged on her arm and she waved goodbye to her parents.

When we got outside, Astrid froze.

"What's the matter?" I turned around to see what she was looking at, but there was nothing there.

She pointed to my bike, "You have a Night Fury Stunt Bike!"

I chuckled, "Astrid, I _designed_ the Night Fury Stunt Bike."

She stared at me, trying to figure out whether I was being serious or not.

I continued, "Actually, I created the entire range of Dragon Bikes. Ask Gobber, he'll confirm it."

I got on my motorbike and put my helmet on.

"Are you going to stand there all evening or get on?" I chuckled as I handed her the spare helmet.

She shook herself out of her trance and put the helmet on.

I smiled as she slipped her arms around my waist and got on the bike.

* * *

ASTRID'S POV

After only twenty minutes, we arrived at the hall where Olly Murs was going to sing.

Hiccup stopped and put the kickstand into place as I hopped off.

We put our helmets on Hiccup's Night Fury and started towards the door.

When we got to the door, we were stopped by two men in black.

"Tickets please."

We handed them our tickets and went inside to find a seat.

About five minutes after we sat down, the music started up and Olly walked onto the stage.

* * *

HICCUP'S POV

Olly was pretty good. He sang Dance With Me Tonight, Dear Darlin', Oh My Goodness, Hey You Beautiful and several others.

After he finished, we found a member of staff and showed her our backstage passes.

She showed us the door to Olly's room and left.

I knocked on the door and after a few seconds, he opened the door.

As soon as he opened the door, Olly grabbed me in a hug.

"Hiccup! Good to see you!"

"Hiccup?"

I turned to Astrid and remembered that she didn't know about my claim to fame.

"Astrid, meet my older cousin, Olly. Olly meet my girlfriend, Astrid." I said with a small smile.

"You never told me that you were related to Olly Murs!"

"You never asked me."

Olly held his hand out for Astrid to take, "It's nice to meet you Astrid."

Astrid shook his hand excitedly, "It's wonderful to finally meet you. I'm one of your biggest fans!"

Olly smiled and turned to me, "How's Bruno? I haven't seen him in ages."

"I think he's still on his world tour." I said, smiling at the mention of my other cousin, Bruno Mars.

"Wait. Bruno as in Bruno Mars?"

I turned to Astrid who appeared to be very confused.

"Yes..."

"How many celebs do you know!?" I opened my mouth to answer but she cut me off, "It was a rhetorical question."

I smiled, "Actually, I come from an all-celeb family."

She didn't believe me, "Oh really?"

Olly went over to his desk and pulled out a leather-bound book, "This has at least one picture of every member in our family."

* * *

About half an hour later, I stopped my bike outside Astrid's house.

We got off and I walked Astrid to her door.

Astrid turned to me and smiled, "I had a really good time."

I smiled back, "Me too."

I pulled her close to me and leaned down. She wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes as she closed the gap between us.

We broke the kiss and touched our foreheads together.

I smiled, "Goodnight."

She smiled back and kissed me once more, "Goodnight."

I let go of her and turned towards my bike and she opened the door to her house.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and suddenly remembered something important: I haven't chosen which song I'm going to sing to Simon!

I turned on my phone and flicked through my songs. I knew all the words to all of them so it shouldn't be difficult.

* * *

**Hey guys! Like I said at the top, I have created a poll on my profile for which song Hiccup chooses to sing in front of Simon. Please go and vote for one of the choices.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salve ****puellās et puerōs!**** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I had writer's block, school work and tonnes of stuff to do...**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you very much!**

**NightFuryNinja1999: Thanks, I will!**

**Phanny6: Your wish is my command.**

**snookstar3hiccstrid: Thank you, and here you go!**

**KitKatLove96: Right now! Sorry for the wait though...**

**The winner of the poll was 'Radioactive' by 'Imagine Dragons'.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

HICCUP'S POV

I had just finished my breakfast as Toothless came down the stairs with his shirt on inside out.

"Were you planning on looking like an idiot today?" I joked as I put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

He quickly fixed his shirt before glaring at me, blushing, "Shut up."

I smirked, shrugging, "You know I can't do that. Anyway, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you and your band to come with me to my audition for Simon Cowell."

Toothless almost did a spit take, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. When was this arranged?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Okay, which song?"

"Radioactive."

"Okay, meet you in the garage in half an hour?"

"Sure."

As I went up to my bedroom, I got a text from Astrid.

_A - You lied to me. _

_H - I did? When? And about what? _

_A - You told me that you come from an all celeb family. Snotlout and his dad aren't celebs. _

_H - He's technically not related to me. My Dad's step-sister's cousin married Spitelout. _

_A - Ah... What about your dad? _

_H - He was a boxer. __Anyway, what're you doing tonight? _

_A - Nothing, why? _

_H - Just wondering. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you later. Love you. x_

_A - Love you too. x_

I made my way down to the garage, and found Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, the twins and Hookfang there waiting for me.

Toothless got into the driver's side of his seven-seater, and we all piled in.

As we were driving, Hookfang helped me tune my guitar, as it was badly out of tune.

By the time that we got to Simon's house, the guitar was tuned and I was playing it while we all sang along for fun.

Toothless turned the engine off just as we had finished singing 'Up' by my cousin, Olly, and my good friend, Demi Lovato.

We all got out of the car and knocked on Simon's front door.

When Simon opened the door, he lead us through to his garden, where Toothless and the gang set up their mini, portable versions of their instruments.

After a couple a minutes we were all set up and we started the intro to the song.

_Oh, woah oh (x3)_

_Ooooohhhh_

_I'm waking up, t__o ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow __and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in all the chemicals (ahh)_

_I'm breaking in, s__haping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it_

_The Apocalypse, woah_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age (x2)_

_Ooohhh, ooohhh I'm_

_Radioactive, radioactive (x2)_

_I raise my flag_

_Don my clothes_

_It's a revolution I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in, woah_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it_

_The Apocalypse, woah_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age (x2)_

_Ooohhh, ooohhh I'm_

_Radioactive, radioactive (x2)_

_All systems go_

_Time hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones_

_Straight from inside_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age (x2)_

_Ooohhh, ooohhh I'm_

_Radioactive, radioactive (x2)_

After we had finished, Simon didn't say anything for few minutes.

"You know, I've never seen anything like this before.", He eventually said.

"Anything like what?" I asked, confused.

He smiled, "You made it sound like I was actually listening to Imagine Dragons. How did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I guess it's because I've spent so much time with them. Dave's my second cousin once removed."

Simon seemed shocked, "Really? So you're related to more than one celeb?"

I smiled sheepishly, "About a hundred or so?"

Simon smiled again, "Well, it only seems fitting that the only non-celeb in a family full of celebs becomes one himself."

"You mean it!?" I asked.

"Yep," he smiled, "Do you want to keep your name, or make up one?"

"I'll make up a name," I said, "I don't really want anyone to know that I'm famous; most people don't even know that I'm related to celebrities."

"What do you want your name to be?" Simon asked me.

"I want something that people will like;" I said, "something that says: this guy is awesome."

"What about 'The Fury in the Night'?" Toothless suggested.

"I like it," I said, "but it's a little long. How about, 'Night Fury'?"

"Brilliant," Toothless said, giving me a thumbs up, "Makes you seem so bombad."

"I thought you hadn't seen Star Wars before," I said, confused.

"Me and Taylor had a Star Wars marathon the other night," Toothless explained.

"...Anyway," Simon said, interrupting our banter, "If you want, I can arrange for a group of guys I know to play the music for you, or if you want, you can join your brother's band."

"I think I'll join Dragon Masters," I said, "That is, if it's all right with you guys?"

They all agreed, and after talking to Simon about some more details, we headed back to Berk.

Simon told me that he was going to send out someone to talk to me about making a costume for me, so that I could perform with the band for their next gig.

When I got back home, I made sure to text my thanks to the guys for telling me about Simon's offer, then I had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

**Once again, I am so very, very sorry for the long wait, and I appologise for how short this chapter is. The next one will be muh longer than this to make up for it.**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile about a possible story idea, and it would be much appreciated if you guys voted on it.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


End file.
